ONE SHORT - Ejerciendo la medicinacasera
by Kynu
Summary: Nuestra inspectora Kate Beckett sucumbe a un virus estomacal que la llevará a estar dos semanas de baja y donde Richard Castle será su doctor particular.


**.: Ejerciendo la medicina… casera :.**

Venga Rick… por favooooooor déjame tomarme un café – decía una Beckett suplicante y, hasta casi cabría decir, desesperada.

No Kate, el médico ha dicho que nada de café hasta que estés recuperada del estómago – decía un cuidadoso Castle.

La dura inspectora Kate Beckett, peligrosa y armada sucumbida por un virus de estómago. Quién lo diría, pero la realidad es verídica.

Si nos remontamos hasta hace dos noches, y como se estaba haciendo habitual todos los miércoles, habían salido a cenar a un chino y al parecer no le sentó muy bien la comida a nuestra querida inspectora. Ambos pidieron lo de siempre, cada cual a sus gustos culinarios entre lo que destacaba que ninguno pedía ningún plato repetido a sabiendas para poder repartirse la comida entre los dos y pelearse por ver quién comía más del plato de quién; ya sabéis… las típicas peleas de comida de tortolitos embobados; cuando pasen unos años ya veríamos si seguirían igual. Tan solo hubo un plato que nuestro apuesto escritor no probó, los tallarines, así que todo encaja en que éstos pudieran ser los causantes del virus estomacal. Creo que nuestra inspectora estará una buena temporada sin visitar un restaurante chino aunque sabiendo lo cabezota que es y que eso del destino no lo lleva muy bien implicado en sus pensamientos… quién sabe, quién sabe.

Castle le presentó la baja médica a la capitana Gates, la cual no le opuso resistencia alguna dados los hechos y… bueno ¡era baja médica! Poco podía hacer por mucho que quisiera. Aun no estoy segura si Gates está con la mosca detrás de la oreja en fiarse de lo que le dice y enseña Castle, en definitiva sabe todas las artimañas capaces por parte del escritor con tal de conseguir algo y quien dice algo… dice alguien, ya me entendéis; en definitiva, Kate tiene una baja por dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas Beckett y Castle solos! Menudo peligro…

En cuanto Castle llegó a casa, satisfecho con su labor cabe destacar, fue a buscar a Beckett al dormitorio no sin antes pasar por la cocina a por otra botella de Aquarius. Ya sabéis… con el estómago mal mejor ese tipo de bebidas que incluso el agua.

Hey Kate ¿cómo estás cariño? – decía un Castle alegre que plantó en sus labios un tierno y corto beso a modo de saludo.

Mejor ¿qué te ha dicho Gates? – Beckett y sus preguntas directas.

Castle, sacando su lado teatral y dramático bien infundado por su madre, le contó con sumo detalle todo lo ocurrido y tendríais que ver la de veces que puso Beckett los ojos en blanco eludiendo su alter ego.

Estas dos semanas serán para nosotros, bueno… mejor dicho para ti porque pienso cuidarte como te mereces – dijo con voz sensual.

Rick… estoy mala del estómago ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Y? ¿No puedo… – iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a la cara de Beckett lentamente – besar siquiera a mi novia? - se quedó a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella.

Si lo que estás intentando es provocarme – decía ahora una Beckett sensual – lo está consiguiendo Doctor Castle.

¿Doctor? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí, estas dos semanas cuidarás de mí ¿no? – instó una vez más la traviesa inspectora.

Mmm, suena bien pero si soy tu Doctor particular deberás hacer caso a lo que te indique para tu pronta recuperación ¿no cree Inspectora? – el lado juguetón de Richard Castle sale en escena.

Los momentos en los que Beckett estaba bien los juegos eran extraordinarios eso si cuando estaba en los malos momentos parecía que saliera de ella un Alien, pffff no quisiera estar en el pellejo de Castle esos momentos. Parecía que la poseyera el mismísimo Angmar (sí, el Rey de los Nazgul del Señor de los Anillos, para los no puestos en este tipo de literatura), en definitiva un espectro; que mala cara se le quedaba a nuestra pobre inspectora Beckett.

A la mañana siguiente, y como bien le prometió Castle a Beckett, le llevó un desayuno ligero a la cama para que Beckett tuviera el mínimo esfuerzo.

Buenos días cariño, aquí te traigo el desayuno. ¿Has podido descansar algo? – le decía un total y entregado Castle no sin antes besar a su amada.

Sí y hoy estoy algo mejor, no tengo tantas molestias.

Me alegra, ten – dijo entregándole un zumo de naranja -, te vendrá bien.

Venga Rick… por favooooooor déjame tomarme un café – decía una Beckett suplicante y, hasta casi cabría decir, desesperada.

No Kate, el médico ha dicho que nada de café hasta que estés recuperada del estómago – decía un cuidadoso Castle.

Eres un doctor un poco exigente ¿no crees?

Eso siempre inspectora, ya lo sabe – dijo insinuosamente. - Además inspectora tengo que hacerle un chequeo y quiero asegurarme de que está todo correctamente.

Los dedos de Castle rozaron sus labios, mejillas, orejas, mentón y finalmente sosteniendo dulcemente su mandíbula la besó. Sus manos iban colándose por debajo del camisón de su paciente, su inspectora. Recorría lentamente cada rincón de su torso, desde un abdomen claramente perfilado por su buen ejercicios físico, hasta unos pechos que para el eran como un sueño. Beckett se estremecía con cada roce, la pasión que sentía cuando Castle la torturaba de esa manera hacían de su lujuria el mayor de los placeres y sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia.

No, no inspectora, el chequeo médico es para usted no para mí – dijo un Castle totalmente entregado, quitándole con cuidado el camisón y cogiendo con suavidad las manos de Beckett, atándolas con un paño de seda que siempre tenían en la mesita de noche.

Castle siguió cuidando de su inspectora, revisó cada uno de los rincones que estaban al descubierto para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y por las reacciones y respiraciones de Beckett lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Besó su hombro, su cuello, sus labios… - pausadamente – dirigió sus besos al lóbulo de su oreja y en un susurro con voz lasciva le dijo – "No sé si con esto te recuperarás antes pero desde luego atenderé cada día este maravilloso cuerpo que es para mí un plato de deseo constante".

Beckett jadeó sonoramente ante semejantes palabras invadida por el placer y el deseo de querer participar en ese torturante juego del que su doctor particular le había negado… por el momento.

Sus besos fueron bajando a su clavícula, a sus pechos los cuales les dio una merecida atención y en los cuales hizo hincapié. Primero los acarició con las palmas de sus manos, jugando suavemente con ellos notando la reacción de sus pezones, recorriendo estos con la punta de su lengua sin rozar sus labios - Beckett jadeaba de placer, Castle conocía demasiado bien sus puntos débiles -, alternaba los pezones a su antojo introduciéndolos ahora en su boca presionándolos contra sus dientes mientras con la lengua jugaba con ellos dentro, los succionaba haciéndola llegar a un placer extremo sin descuidar el resto del pecho.

Sus besos fueron bajando hacia su abdomen, rodearon su ombligo y se pararon besando la comisura de su ropa interior. Alzó la vista para maravillarse del estado en el que se encontraba su inspectora la cual lo miró desesperada, rogándole con la mirada que no siguiera con aquella tortura placentera. Desató sus manos para que pudiera estar más cómoda y fue obediente a su petición quitándole así su ropa interior lentamente mientras recorrida sus piernas con caricias suaves.

Recorrió individualmente, de nuevo, las largas y perfectas piernas de Beckett hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos que torturó haciendo pequeños juegos con su lengua mientras se dirigía a su centro ya húmedo. Beckett agarro fuerte las sábanas sin tener control alguno de su cuerpo ni sus gemidos, que eran como cánticos para Castle.

Su lengua se dirigió a los labios interiores, jugando con la vagina y torturando así el placer de su punto culminante. Una vez que llegó a su clítoris empezó a jugar con su placer, lamiendo de arriba abajo tocando ocasionalmente la vagina, el ritmo pausado lo alternaba con uno más rápido enloqueciendo a Beckett aún más si cabía esa opción en ese momento. Succionaba atrapándolo en su boca golpeándolo con su lengua con toques alternos. Beckett quería más, se lo hacía saber sin siquiera hablar. Introdujo en ella dos dedos moviéndolos a un ritmo tortuoso para ella, su orgasmo estaba cercano y eso quería Castle, que ella disfrutara al completo de aquellos cuidados intensivos. Arqueaba sus dedos dándole un placer inmenso maximizándolo al besar de nuevo sus pezones aun excitados.

Beckett se fundió en un orgasmo placentero que la hicieron volar y traspasar otro mundo, miro a Castle a los ojos con sensualidad, quería tomar las riendas del asunto pero éste ya le había advertido que ella era el enferma esas semanas y corría de su parte el tener atendidos sus placeres. Le dio unos minutos a que su musa se recuperase del orgasmo anterior y una vez recuperada le hizo el amor dulcemente llegando a un clímax irracional para ambos en ese momento.

Luego de una pausa y habiendo desayunado lo que trajo Castle a la cama éste la miro a esos ojos verde avellana mostrándole el profundo respeto que sentía por ella.

Kate, quiero que sepas que en estos días todos tus despertares descubrirán una forma diferente de hacerlo, tu cuerpo se expondrá a diferentes placeres. Voy a cuidarte y mimarte como realmente te mereces – decía un Castle feliz.

¿Sí? Entonces creo que voy a tener que ponerme mala más a menudo ¿no? – decía una Beckett juguetona.

No hace falta que estés mala para conseguir esto porque a cada instante que estoy contigo realzas en mí la pasión y el amor que ya siento.

Se ducharon juntos y Beckett se tumbó en el sofá mientras Castle recogía la cocina de haber preparado el desayuno. Durante los sucesivos días, Castle no permitió que Beckett hiciera nada, a lo sumo dejaba que le ayuda a ser su compinche de cocina y en ocasiones más que compinche acabó siendo su deleite. Estuvo varios días con más dolores de lo habitual quedándose dormida casi todo el día, en los que Castle aprovechaba para escribir en la habitación contigua.

Unos días después Beckett parecía prácticamente recuperada, las atenciones de Castle en no dejarle hacer nada, llevarle el desayuno, comida y cena a la cama estaban dando su fruto aunque al principio le costara no hacer nada, no estaba acostumbrada nuestra inspectora a ese tipo de tratos y cuidados, de normal era ella la que cuidaba del resto pero no se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de atenciones por parte de Castle.

Martha y Alexis, las cuales una estaba en una interpretación fuera del estado y la otra estudiando en la universidad, se pasaron a ver la enferma. Estuvieron comiendo en el loft tranquilamente y charlando alegremente de todo un poco. Martha contaba su actuación en el teatro poniéndole algo de dramatismo a su relato; Alexis contaba sus historietas universitarias y poniendo cada vez más nervioso a Castle cuando de su boca salía el nombre de algún chico. Las carcajadas no podían faltar con ese tipo de situaciones dada la rápida exasperación por parte de Castle al hacerse a la idea de que su hija pudiera estar en manos de, como lo llamaba él, depravados mentales.

Querida, me alegro que estés mejor. Espero que mi hijo te esté cuidando como te mereces – decía una Martha alegre.

Descuida Martha, no me deja hacer nada o casi nada, a este paso cuando se acabe la baja me va a costar volver a la rutina – reímos las tres sonoramente.

Bueno papa, espero que cumplas de verdad y no esté exagerando Kate ¿eh? – decía Alexis guiñando un ojo a Kate.

Los días pasaron, a cada cual más atento. Nuestra inspectora Beckett había sido cuidada y mimada por su escritor a cada instante de su necesidad fuera cual fuera. La recuperación fue más rápido de lo esperado pero desde luego no iban a avisar de ello a nadie, más bien cumplirían la fecha tope bajo recomendación de su médico encargándose ellos de que todo estuviera en su correcto buen estado.


End file.
